


wishful

by lilith love (marzana)



Series: pkmn reader fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzana/pseuds/lilith%20love
Summary: in which your long-time best friend just became the champion, and things go from there.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader
Series: pkmn reader fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686349
Comments: 35
Kudos: 572





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the last thing i expected to be writing about but here i am. this is completely self-indulgent, and as i titled my google docs document: the most sinful and niche thing i will have written thus far
> 
> there wasn’t supposed to be much plot here, but of course me being myself, it just came up and i went with it. i like the idea of seeing leon fresh out of the championship. in my mind, reader & leon are 20/21 years old, if that helps you visualize the story better.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!! (being a slut with me LMAO)

"Congrats, _champ_ ," you slur into his ear like you drank more than you actually did, kissing his cheek nice and wet.

You could feel the way his face heats up when you slide a hand on the side of it, and his beard is rough against your palm. You smile and let your lips brush against his skin. If ever asks you one fateful day, if it were ever to come, you'll just say you were drunk. That right now wasn't a deliberate excuse to touch him.

You could only hold back for so long. So you give in a bit before it kills you, setting the clock back just enough to keep yourself in check. 'Cause really, after all this time, you still need to stop yourself from filling that emptiness between your bodies.

From filling the emptiness in _your_ body.

You slide your hand down his neck, hot and slow, scratching it lightly as you go. He doesn't move. You don't let yourself think that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't like it. You stifle the doubt like a sickness and walk away with a smile.

You know your dress is tight and you know it's too short and you _know_ it curves over your waist and hips and ass and tits so nice. You barely even recognize yourself tonight, wrapped in black satin and the gold necklace glimmering on your chest under the dimmed lights.

The necklace he gave you. A dandelion. A wish.

You pray that it's his eyes you feel on your back.

Then there's a hand on your shoulder, and the gaze from the other side of the room starts to burn. You spin around and grab the arm that wraps around your back.

"Didn't get to talk to you all day," Raihan says, dipping low so you could hear him over the music.

Even with heels, you have to break your neck to look at these men.

"It's been _craaaazy_ ," you beam at him. The alcohol on his breath isn't strong, but it's there, making your head spin. You lean into him and he holds you tighter.

"How's the runner up?"

"I'm _extravagant_ ," you squeeze his bicep, liking the way his muscles feel.

So you squeeze him again.

"He won by a _landslide_ ," he pouts. "Should've been you, doll."

"I don't like to linger on the _past_ , sir," you say, drawing your fists against his chest and pretending to hit him. He sticks out his tongue and rolls his eyes back, playing dead. "Besides, it's a lot of work. Like, a _lot_."

"And you're tired, right?" He spins you around and presses your back against his chest, fingers splaying over your stomach. He starts to sway you back and forth, mindless of the rhythm.

You definitely don't _hate_ it.

" _Very_ ," you sigh, but it drowns in all the noise and his cologne and then you're reaching behind you, placing a hand around the back of his neck.

It's nice to have someone hold you.

He pushes in the bottom part of your belly, gently so, sending something _hot_ deep inside you.

Raihan has always been a good friend to you, every step along the way. He's a bit older than you. And definitely stronger and taller than you.

You turn to nuzzle your nose against his cheek, sinking into the thoughtlessness.

So you don't know why you look back.

It's cracked amber cutting into you, his body rigid and unmoving. His frown is deep, and so is the crease between his brows.

And so is the fire that burns down below.

You lick your lips, pretend to fix a smudge of red on the corner of them.

You rub your ass against him, never breaking eye contact with Leon. You think you can see his blush from here when Raihan grabs your hips.

" _Woah,_ " he breathes in your ear. "Whatcha doin' there?"

"Putting on a show." You don't mean for the frustration to slip into your voice, but it's there and he catches it.

You spin in his arms, wrapping your own around his neck.

"He'll come around. Don't you have faith in him?"

"I'd like to think so." You take his hand and place it on your lower back, right above your ass, and smirk.

He bares his teeth at you, sharp and white. You giggle until they're at your ear, sinking into the lobe.

"Then let's get it back for you. Shall we?" he says.

It makes your legs go weak, knowing that he's watching as his best friend brands a single kiss on your neck.

It doesn't take long for a new touch to reach your shoulder, tingling your bare skin. It lingers.

" _Hey_ ," he says with a strained smile, not reaching his eyes at all. "I think it's time we went home."

And just because it's _him_ and _when could you ever help yourself?_ you take a step towards him.

"O-okay."

"Not with _me_ ," you hear before you're crushed into Raihan, who rocks you back and forth. "She's _mine_ tonight, _Champion_. You can't have it all!"

You look up at him in confusion, but he only winks and pinches your side. _Oh._

Leon laughs awkwardly and coughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I just think she's had a bit too much to drink."

Raihan leans over you and curls his lips into a wicked smile, running his tongue over the edge of his teeth. "Have you _asked_ her if she's ready to go?"

Leon's jaw clenches, staring Raihan down a moment too long. He says your name and you blink up at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"Yes?" you mouth to him.

He grazes your arm. "Do you want to go?"

Raihan squeezes your waist.

" _No_ ," you say with a smile.

And just because you're an award-winning actress tonight, you tumble forward and let Raihan keep you up, a dopey look on your face. You look back at Leon with half-lidded eyes, and blow him a kiss.

"You're so _sweet,_ Lee," you yell when the beat gets a bit too loud, pinching his cheek. "But don't you _worry_ 'bout me, Champion. Raihan's got me tonight." You snuggle back into his chest.

There's silence between them for a moment.

Then there are hands cupping your ass, and you don't know what face Raihan must have given Leon but it's enough to have him _rip_ you out of his arms.

His hand slides hot onto your lower back, pressing you to him and locking you there. You feel small with your arms folded against his chest, his eyes holding nothing but venom for Raihan.

It makes you _ache_.

"I'm taking you back." His voice is ice, but it makes your blood boil and spill over and really, he's got you in a trance now, with his muscles all tense beneath your touch and his breath too even to be natural.

You can't hear what Raihan says he shoots you another wink.

That's when Leon practically _drags_ you away.

Then you're in the warm summer air, the moonlight pouring over you. You look up to the sky and lean into the way his hand moves to the dip of your waist.

But then you remember yourself and you _shove_ him off. Because, honestly, as _hot_ as it was that he reacted like that…

"What the _fuck_ , _Lee?!_ "

He doesn't even look at you. "He's drunk."

"So am _I!_ "

"That's why I'm going to take you back to the hotel." He slips his hands over yours but you pull back from him, anger leaking through the haze.

"You're not my _father_ ," you start, pointing at him. "You're not my _brother,_ " you poke his chest now. "And you're _definitely not_ my _boyfriend_."

Maybe you're seeing things. Maybe you're drunker than you thought, 'cause there's no way he _flinched_ at that.

You cross your arms and ignore, ignore, _ignore_.

"But I'm your best friend." He's all soft again, and the guilt prickles your chest. "Of course I'm gonna protect you."

"But I don't _need_ protection. Especially from _Raihan!_ "

His eyes go hard again. "He's done stupid things in the past."

"Like _what?_ "

He hesitates, looking down at the floor. "Things you're not ready for."

" _Excuse me?_ " You drop your fists on your hips. Now you're _pissed._

He rolls his lips together, staring up at the sky. "Uh…"

You stomp towards him, willing yourself not to break your ankles as your heels click loudly on the cobblestone. You stop right in front of him and cross your arms, ignoring the way your legs are shaking.

"You think he was trying to… trying to…" you stutter, struggling to set the word free. " _Fuck_ me?"

His face turns a whole different color now.

"Well, whe-when you put it like that…"

"What if it was the other way around?"

His head shoots up and he looks at you, bewildered. " _What?_ "

You inch closer to him, getting so close to his face that his breath hits yours. "What if _I_ was trying to fuck him? Hmm? And you just got in my way?"

"Is that…" his brows lower and his eyes drop. "Is that true?"

"So what if it is?" you say, the tears blurring your vision despite yourself. "You're already the greatest out here. Do you also need to be the greatest _cockblock?_ "

You're not angry at Leon for beating you in the championship last night. You're not angry at him for looking out for you, either.

No. You're angry at Leon because it's a vicious cycle, the way he pulls you close and acts like you're _his_ only to push you away. So far that you only fall and wonder what it is that _you_ did wrong.

You've known him since you were teenagers, and you've loved him for just as long. Sometimes you regret that you do, especially with the way he's looking at you now, completely _oblivious_ to all the ways you're baring your soul to him.

Maybe it's that the words don't match. You falter.

"Hey, _hey_ ," he says, brushing a stray tear away. He cups your jaw and tilts your head up, but you look at anything else. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" you whisper.

"I- Whatever I did to make you cry… I'm sorry." He takes you in and embraces you, his fingers stroking your hair.

Your face twists, and you shove him again with all your strength. He stumbles on the uneven road, nearly falling flat on his ass.

Your breathing starts to get rough, and the world starts to spin, your emotion mixing with the alcohol and overflowing. You crouch down to unbuckle your heels and take them off, the ground warm beneath your feet. You start walking away.

Except he's _quick_ and _completely sober_ because why wouldn't he be? And then he's grabbing your arm and pulling you back, but you only rip yourself away and walk even faster, gettind a good distance between the both of you.

"You're not _helping anything,_ " he yells, sounding out of breath. _Good._

"Neither are you. _Leave me alone._ "

"No."

You throw a heel at him, and it hits him in his leg. "Fuck _off,_ Lee!"

" _No._ " He picks it up and catches up to you.

The hotel is only a block away now. You bump your shoulder into his when he comes up next to you. He stays by your side anyway and you walk the rest of the way in silence.

You go inside and he follows you to your room. When you unlock the door, you try to act smart and only open it just enough for you to fit in, but since he's the most _annoying person in the world,_ he only pushes it wide open and gets inside.

You go to the bathroom to wash your feet and your hands, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You're a _hot mess._ All thanks to _him._

He's standing outside the door when you open it, arms crossed. You brush past him and walk to the bed, reaching behind you to unzip your dress.

"Unless you wanna see my tits, I suggest turning around. Or, y'know, leaving."

"You want him to fuck you?"

He says it so simply that all you can do is… freeze.

"Yes…" you can feel him stalking closer, the heat of him radiating onto your back. "Or no?"

He's not making contact with you _anywhere,_ but he may as well be. You feel the skin on your chest going flush, feel it creeping up your neck and cheeks. The way his hand ghosts over your hip sends you somewhere else.

He grazes a knuckle against your spine where it's exposed, gently taking hold of the zipper. His mouth is hovering over your ear now, breath hot and steady. You feel the heat pool like honey.

Just slightly, he pulls down the zipper. Your breath hitches. More, more, a little more…

He stops.

"I asked you a question."

He takes your hair and moves it to one side, bending so his lips are above your neck now. "You want him to kiss you here?"

You don't answer.

He tears the zipper the rest of the way down and you gasp, jumping a bit. He gets on his knees behind you, his face level with the middle of your back. "What about here?"

You don't answer.

Your arms slam down on the bed and your ass is in the air. The bastard pushed you down, and he's hiking your skirt up, exposing you to him. Your knees hit the bed, too, and then you're on all fours, the realization setting in and dripping out of you.

He's staring right at your center.

"You want him to kiss you here?"

And maybe he _did_ drink tonight. You don't know who this man is right now, 'cause he's laying a kiss over your covered pussy and you're halfway to cumming _already._

You could be dreaming, again. Who knows? Who _knows_ anymore?

You _feel_ him chuckle. You shudder.

"You want him to _fuck you?_ " he growls.

_Oh._

He tears your underwear down to your thighs, and then you're _really_ exposed. You're whimpering, the overwhelm making you squeeze your eyes shut.

His beard grazes the back of your thigh. " _Ah._ "

He says your name gruffly, in a way you've never heard before. You rock your hips back in response, moaning his name.

" _Unh. Lee…"_

That's when he withdraws from you and stands, grabbing you by the waist and flipping you over.

He could have you right now. But he won't, and a part of you dies inside. You can see his restraint, everything about him so coiled up that he looks like he'll break.

Then you look down.

Your back arches and you _moan._

You can practically see him throbbing underneath his pants. It sends a fresh wave of heat through you and then you're flipping your skirt up, kicking your panties off, and slipping your fingers onto your clit.

You spread your legs wide for him, sliding your middle finger down your slit.

He groans, low and deep, and it goes straight to your pussy. You watch him unbuckles his belt, watch how he's hypnotized by you as you roll your hips up and writhe under his stare.

You lick your lips at the sight of his happy trail, and then at the hair it leads to as he pulls his underwear down slowly. That's when you slip the tip of your finger into yourself, your other hand twisting your nipple underneath your bra.

You whine when you see his cock, dripping and twitching in his hand.

You lock eyes with him, watching him watch you as you slide your finger in all the way. Then out. Then in.

Then you're fucking yourself for him, _because_ of him, because of the way he's pumping himself quick and rough, canting his hips to meet each movement.

"Unh, _fuck,_ " he moans, your name following, and he says it over and over. You put another finger in you.

" _Yes,_ " you breathe, fucking yourself faster, " _Leon…"_

That's when he leans over and holds himself up with an arm by your side, his other hand still working himself. His mouth is parted and his brows are furrowed in pure concentration, eyes raking up and down your body, taking everything in.

He looks _gorgeous._

"I want _you_ to fuck me," you pant, feeling yourself get close.

He grunts, looking almost pained. He picks up speed, fucking his own fist over you. You smile stupidly for a moment but then you're moaning again, your eyes rolling back as you hit your clit.

"I want you to _fuck me_ 'til I _break, Leon._ " You gasp, circling round and round. "Until I— _ah!_ — forget my name…"

You know he's at a loss for words. His face twists and his breath gets even harder, sweat dripping down his temple.

"I want you to fuck me, Leon. _You._ _Fuck me._ "

He looks gorgeous when he cums, too.

You finish too, the pleasure making you drift on some other plane of existence, and for a little while you float.

He's the one who breaks the silence.

"I— wha— what was that?"

"I don't know," you say softly. "I don't know."

His eyes look glazed over, but you can see the panic building in them. You sit up slowly and he backs away, tucking himself in his pants.

You don't hide the sting that it gives you and the guilt is quick to fill his features.

"It's fine," you say, even though it's really _not,_ because you can see _exactly_ how this is going to go.

"I'm sorry," he says, shame pulling him against the wall. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, Lee." You sigh and stand on shaking legs, dropping the straps of your dress and let it fall.

He immediately covers his eyes and turns around. You roll your eyes and step out of your dress, walking over to your bag, taking out your pajamas, and putting them on.

"You can look."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes,_ Leon."

He turns cautiously, peeking between his fingers like a child. You would laugh if you weren't so _drained._

"You planning on spending the night?" you say.

"Oh, no! I'll be in my room. I won't bother you anymore. I—"

"Then leave." You don't mean to sound as cold as you do, but it's how it comes out.

"Okay," he says.

"Okay," you say.

He opens the door, and just as he's halfway through, he turns back. "Hey."

"Hmm?" You settle into the bed and close your eyes, wishing he'd go away already.

Only because he isn't staying.

He pauses. "Good night."

"Night."

He shuts the lights and closes the door. Leaving you alone and empty.

* * *

You don't stop thinking about him.

Your mind doesn't accept anything but him, a whole week later, all the way back home.

You absolutely _despise_ him. Absolutely fucking filled with _contempt,_ but then again, you regret not licking up even a drop of his cum.

You're only here for a few days to rest up before you head back out, because why stay home and drive yourself crazy in the confines of your room when you could do it in the vast outdoors, where you have _some_ sense of purpose?

He just _had_ to take your mind, too.

There's a knock at your door, and naturally, you think it's your dear, sweet mother. So you say, "Come in!"

Except, naturally, it's not your mother.

"Your room hasn't changed a bit!"

You stare at him, dumbfounded. Wondering what you did to deserve this.

"Haven't been home in awhile…" you manage, climbing onto your bed and hugging your knees to your chest.

"Yeah," he huffs, a hint of a blush rising in his cheeks. "Me neither."

"So… whatcha doin' here?"

You're wearing sweats and a tank top and you already took your makeup off today, so you're _praying_ that you at least look cute.

Even though he looks like trash. _Blegh._

(That's a lie. A very unfortunate lie.)

He rubs the back of his neck and shuts the door before leaning against it. "I wanted to see you."

You tuck your hair behind your ear, fighting the blush that's coming up. "Why?"

He's always been a master at pretending that nothing ever happened.

"Because you're my best friend," he says with an easy smile, and you melt. "And I was hoping we could watch a movie or something before the weekend's over and I have to go back to Champion duties. Y'know, the way we used to."

"Did you just get back?" you ask, crossing your legs and raising a brow.

"Yeah. Said hi to my mom and brother, had a bite to eat, then I headed here."

"Oh." You're definitely blushing now.

"Yeah." He walks over to your TV and turns it on, grabbing the remote and tossing it on your bed. "Ladies' choice."

"Nah," you say, handing it back to him when he sits on the floor in front of your bed. "You pick, Champ."

"Alright," he smiles, surfing through the channels.

He picks some old movie, something corny that you both watched when you were younger, and he rests his head against the edge of the mattress. Your knees are basically on either side of his head.

_If only they were right between your legs._

You shake the sinful thoughts out of your head and glue your eyes to the screen.

Neither of you speak for awhile.

But then he says your name so softly that you think you're imagining it.

"Hey," he says, a little louder this time.

"Yeah, Lee?" you nearly squeak.

He tilts his head back and looks at you upside-down, blinking innocently. He reaches for your hand and moves it to his cheek, where you start to stroke his skin. He closes his eyes and smiles in content. The butterflies in your stomach flutter.

"Can you braid my hair?" he says after a minute or so, and it snaps you out of the haze.

"I'm not that good at it…" you laugh weakly.

"I don't care." He shifts his head and places his lips over your fingertips. "Please?"

He'll kill you someday.

You grab either side of his face and position it. You start to rake your nails through his hair, just the way he used to like it. He hums.

Each of your movements are careful and deliberate, and you make sure to be as delicate as possible. You like the way you have him here, all _yours_ for a moment or two.

When you finish you wrap the end with your hair tie and gently lay your hands over his jaw, splaying your fingers under it and tilting his head back. You lean over until you're face-to-face with him, his eyes half-lidded and skin warm.

"I'm done," you breathe.

"Thanks," he breathes back.

You run the tips of your fingers over his jawline and then over his neck, finding a rhythm and watching his relax further with your touch. He shuts his eyes and yours trail down his chest.

Oh.

_Yum._

The heat that courses through you is almost violent, and you bite your lip to keep yourself from making any noise.

He's straining under his shorts. Just from _this._

You sigh and dare to dip your fingers past his collar, just barely grazing the skin there before retreating.

"Mmm…" He says your name.

"Yes?" you whisper, brushing your nose against his.

"Don't stop." So you don't. You don't _dare._

You slide your hands fully beneath his shirt and pull back just as fast, laying your palms on the sides of his neck as he _moans._

You're touching his bare chest again, lingering this time. Reaching lower to his ribs, lower so that your mouth hovers above his, your hair falling around the both of you.

You can't help but run your tongue along his lips.

His eyes shoot open, and you withdraw, sitting stupidly.

"Lee, I'm sorry…"

He grunts and rubs a hand over his face, saying nothing.

You crawl across the bed towards him, bending over as you sit on your heels. You slide your hand on his cheek and and turn his face roughly, forcing his eyes on yours.

"But I really can't help myself."

You're licking into his mouth in an instant, threading your fingers through his hair and taking yourself off the bed, pressing your ass against his thigh on the floor.

He doesn't react. You pull back and frown, nothing but shame beginning to fill you.

He blinks once. Twice.

Then he's grabbing your waist and _lifting_ you onto his lap, breathing heavily as he takes his sight from your eyes to your lips to your tits and then to you sitting directly on _top_ of him.

You're dizzy with how good it feels.

He aligns his mouth with yours, drawing a hand over the back of your neck while the other slowly inches underneath your top, his palm hot over your stomach.

"You have _no idea,_ " he squeezes your hip roughly and you _mewl,_ "how long I've _wanted this._ "

His kiss burns deliciously.

Your grinding down on him and your tongue is sliding against his, all hot and dirty and really you feel like you _must_ be dreaming or you _must_ be going absolutely batshit insane because this can't be _real._

Except it is. _It is._ And you know because you can _taste_ your name, and it's melted sugar out of his _gorgeous_ mouth.

You gasp sharply as he kisses down to your neck, licking a line down the side of it. You press your whole entire body against him and wrap your arms around his head like you'll _die_ if he isn't this close and really, you just might.

And _just_ as he's pulling the fabric of your shirt down —

You _jump_ on top of him, practically strangling him as you close your arms around his neck and push your chest into his face.

He sighs deeply, patting your side as he shifts and takes his phone out of his pocket. "'s my brother," he says, muffled in your cleavage.

You deflate, unwinding your death grip around him. The irritation is diffused by the disappointment, so instead of cursing his poor little brother out, you pout.

He looks at you apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to go back home."

You loll your head dramatically, sticking your breasts out as if it would make him abandon all of his responsibilities so he could maybe suck on them.

_Fuck,_ he's so attractive.

He squeezes your love handles and you finally oblige, swinging your legs off of him. He stands and offers a hand to you. You take it.

You look up at him, because this man towers above you, and he stares at you intensely before lowering his head and placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

You actually _swoon._

"I'll see you soon."

You can't speak, so you don't. You just watch dumbly as he leaves. _Again._

One day… he's gotta be yours. He's gotta _stay._ 'Cause there's only so much more of this you can take.

You lay back down on your bed and slip your fingers underneath your sweats.

* * *

The next time you see Leon, you're tipsy and missing him.

You got invited to another party, and you didn't expect it to be as big as it is. Or to get invited at all. It's not like _you're_ the Champion.

You just came back inside when you spot him, already greeting everybody with a warm smile. You stare at him from across the room, hypnotized by the way he moves so gracefully, and hope that he can feel your gaze.

It all slows down once he finds you.

And just because you only had wine tonight, you find it in you to wink at him, your body buzzing with pride when he blushes.

You blow him a kiss and blend into the crowd. You want to _play._

You sneak a peek behind you and see that he's been stopped by somebody. He tries to casually look around, to search for you, and just as he's about to look your way, you brush past his line of vision and walk into the next room.

You hang there for a bit, sparking up random conversation with a nice-looking girl. You're confident and you can't shutup.

Until he comes strolling in, hands in his pockets, smirking at you.

He's quick but so are you — you say your goodbye and twirl out the other exit, giggling st the rush of it all. You stumble into somebody and catch yourself. You pick up the pace and head into the kitchen, throwing the fridge open and grabbing an unopened beer. You twist the cap off and take a sip.

You know he's here when the people around you start hollering. You grin and strut into the next room, emptier than the last few, and laugh to yourself.

It isn't long until there's a hand on your stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" he husks into your ear.

You bite your lip and crane your neck, grabbing his collar and bringing him down to your level.

"Meet me in the bathroom."

You give him your beer and sway your hips as you make your way down the hall. It's empty and so is the bathroom when you find it.

You grip the sink and look at your reflection, at how stupid in love you are.

The door opens and you lock eyes through the mirror. You shimmy your hips and squeeze your tits together in your brand new tight dress, soaking in the way he watches you with that same intensity as before.

"Hi stranger." You bend over the counter and arcj your back, just slightly. His eyes go wide and you giggle.

"Hi…" he breathes, still staring at your ass.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

You don't expect him to smack it.

He doesn't do it hard, but it's enough to make you move forward a bit, and definitely enough to get you _wet._ He got you right in the middle, right above your pussy.

You're having trouble processing this information.

He's pressed up against you in no time, reaching in front of you and pulling you up by the shoulders before wrapping his arms snug around your waist. "'My _dinner._ "

You'd make fun of him for being so lame if you weren't so turned on.

But you can't let him win this time. No, you can't let him get to you first.

You roll your bottom back and wiggle it around, reaching behind you and grabbing the back of his neck. He grunts and slides his hands down to your thighs, pushing the hem up inch by inch.

That's when you stop and slip your hand on his crotch, palming him over his pants. He gasps in your ear when you squeeze, and whines when you let go and spin in his arms.

"I'm hungry, too," you say hotly against his lips.

You spin around him and push him against the counter, sinking to your knees and pulling his shirt up, licking and kissing along his happy trail.

He says your name _desperately_ and you smirk up at him. His breath is ragged and shallow, eyes half-lidded and dark. You push your chest against his thighs and gasp softly.

You're quick to unbuckle his belt and peel his pants down his legs, your tongue running along his bulge. You lick the tip of him over the fabric and pull back when he thrusts his hips up, something strangled coming out of his throat.

"You look so yummy," you say with a smile. "I bet you taste yummy, too."

Slowly, you pull down his underwear, kissing the V-shape wetly as it's exposed. You lick just above the hair there.

You sit back and marvel at the full sight of him, thick and heavy and dripping.

You lick your lips and look up at him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," you echo his words back at him.

You lift his length and lick him fully from balls to tip.

He has that same look on his face again, the _pained_ one. You kiss the head of his dick, and squeeze him when he shivers.

" _Fuuuuck,_ " he whispers, and it sounds like a prayer.

You pump him slowly as you lick at his sack, kissing him there as he starts to move his hips with you. You tighten you grip and take one of his balls into your move, sucking gently.

He moans your name, long and deep. " _Yes, fuck yes,_ " he hisses, lips parted and wet. You thumb his slit and rub your chest against his leg. You release him and take the other ball into your mouth, back to jerking him off except you're a little faster this time.

You kiss up the underside of his cock, smiling against him when he twitches and throbs on your lips. You kiss him hot and long and wet until you're back at the tip, circling your tongue around it before taking it in. You hold him at the base and massage his sack with your other hand.

His moan, deep and guttural, goes straight to your clit. You rock your hips against the floor, but there's no friction there. You slide your mouth further around his prick and hum, pulling these sexy noises out of him that make you withdraw a hand and slip it between your thighs.

Now you're getting yourself off while you get him off and you never knew how fucking _hot_ it would really be to have him like this, at your mercy despite you being the one on your knees. You slip your middle finger inside of you as you start to suck him hard, your tongue working him all the same.

He says your name over and over and over until he's huffing and then until he's growling, until he's losing control and fucking into your mouth.

"I'm gonna cum, baby, I'm gonna _cum,_ baby. _Fuuuck._ "

When he does, you swallow every last bit.

You kiss him one last time before pushing yourself up from the floor, falling against him. He drags his hands up the backs of your thighs, up your ass, and then they rest at your back, holding you like you'll float away if he doesn't.

" _Thank you,_ " he huffs into you neck, laying kisses everywhere he can reach.

He presses his lips against your cheek, whispering your name each time. " _Thank_ you…"

You thread your fingers through his hair and laugh softly. "No problem, Champ."

He kisses you fully on the mouth and if he didn't have you in his arms, you'd fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the hits & kudos & comments! glad you’re all whores with me. this chapter concludes our short tale. hope you enjoy! ♥️

Neither of you can pretend like there's nothing going on anymore. Especially since you, y'know, got down on your knees for him.

But still, you don't talk about it.

_It._ Whatever it is. The flame that keeps burning, burning, burning, despite the time and distance between you and him.

The deepest and most intimate connection you've ever had with someone.

You don't see him for nearly a month, and it's no one's fault. You're not avoiding each other. He calls you almost everyday, sends you texts and pictures.

For all this time, you don't talk about _it._

It feels too delicate, too much to bring over the phone. So you keep it to yourself and save it for when you see him next.

He ends up inviting you to his new place.

"I finally finished renovating," he said. "Please. Stop by this weekend."

So you did the most sensible thing you could do: you got yourself good and ready, with matching black lace beneath a flowy dress that dips in where it matters, a decent amount of makeup and perfume, and your _love._

He's not too far away, but the train ride is a hot minute and you spend it pretending to read the trashy romance novel in your lap as you daydream of everything you'd have him do to you.

When you get there, he's lifting you from the backs of your thighs and wrapping your legs around his middle and your arms around his neck. And lord, when you say he kisses you like he _means it…_

He's biting your lip and sliding his tongue hot against yours, pushing you against a wall and pinning you there with his hips as he grinds into you.

"You look _gorgeous,_ " he says gruffly against the crook of your neck before he bites down.

Your head lolls back and you hold him tighter.

"I need to taste you," he pants, searching for the zipper of your dress. When he can't find it, he growls, and walks over to his bedroom, tossing you on the bed and flips you onto your elbows and knees.

He grabs your thighs and pulls you forward and your legs further apart, making you gasp. He presses his face into your center, inhaling deeply before kissing you there. You shudder and push yourself into his face, and he nips you.

You hiss, arching your back and craning your neck to look at him. He's giving you this sexy little smirk and you kind of _hate_ him for a second.

"Sorry, love," he says, keeping his eyes on yours as he kisses you again, "I just couldn't help myself."

You'd roll your eyes if he didn't start pulling your panties down. You feel how your wetness strings to the fabric, and how hot his breath is on you.

He uses his thumbs to spread you apart and you whimper.

" _Gorgeous,_ " he rumbles, before his whole entire tongue is pressed against your pussy.

You _yell_ out and rock your hips against his face, moaning loudly as his lips connect with you and kiss you slow and deeply. He's licking and moving against you like he's actually trying to _devour_ you. Your elbows give out and you shiver with your cheek on the comforter, filled with his scent. He massages the insides of your thighs.

" _Ah,_ _Lee—_ " you start panting, losing and finding your voice. " _Leon, fuck, yes… Mmm…"_

His thumb begins to circle your clit just as his tongue enters you, fucking you from behind. You reach behind you and grab his arm, sinking your nails into his skin. He chuckles against you and it sends sparks up your spine.

"Baby _, please,_ " you moan. You don't really know what you're begging for. " _Please._ "

He leaves you and you sink for the split second he's not touching you. He's on the bed and grabbing you roughly, spreading your legs over him. He looks up at you and smiles with clouded eyes.

He takes your hips and pulls you down on his face, lapping you up and you're grinding down _hard_ on his mouth.

You're riding his face. _You're riding Leon's face._

You throw your head back and set yourself free, barely registering all the noises coming out of you.

He's sucking on your clit nicely, just the right amount of pressure to make you squirm, and then his tongue's back in you. He takes his time going back and forth, until he pushes at the middle of your back so that your ass is sticking out, and sinks a finger into your pussy.

You fuck back onto him as his lips latch back on your clit, and you feel your release building up.

" _More,_ " you heave, begging. "More. _Fuck, Leon."_

You feel him smile against you and you shudder. Slowly, he slides another finger in, only stopping once they're all the way in. He pumps in and out of you steadily, deeply.

Then he's going so fast that all you can do is scream his name.

"I'm _cumming,_ " you whimper.

He takes fingers out of you and presses you back against his mouth, tasting every drop of your cum.

You use what little strength you have to brings your knees to either side of his torso and collapse on top of him, trying to catch your breath. He rubs your back and strokes your hair until you come back down to earth. You lay kisses along his collarbone, wherever you can reach.

You don't mean to say it. But you do.

"I love you…" you say lazily, feeling him tense beneath you.

Your heart starts pounding. You regret your whole existence.

But then he relaxes and his chest rumbles soothingly. "I love you too." He traces shapes across your shoulder blades. "You're my best friend. In the whole world. You know that, right?"

What did you expect? Of course he didn't think you meant it like _that._

Your heart hurts in your stomach, but still, you feel relieved. "Yeah, Lee," you say, melting back into him. "You're my best friend too…"

He pecks the top of your head. You get the smart idea of sneaking your hand down to his groin, but he stops you.

"No. This was for you." He brushes your hair back behind your ear. "As a thanks."

"I must've done better than I thought," you laugh.

He's tense again, suddenly serious. He grips your shoulder tightly. "You did perfectly."

You're afraid to look him in the eye, so you curl up on top of him instead. "Thanks…" you mumble into his chest.

"No problem." He, regrettably, sits the both of you up and takes his hands off of you. You stop yourself from pouting. "Let me show you around!"

You raise your brows, hoping he'd realize how strange it was to act like this after having you sit on his face. If he does, he doesn't show it, and you don't know why you're disappointed. He's _always_ been this way.

You stand on shaking legs and listen to him rattle on and on about everything. As happy as you are for him, how stupid could he be?

Of course you meant that you _love_ him.

The sun sets and he doesn't offer to let you stay.

As you leave, you think it might've been longing that you saw in his eyes. But really, it's probably only your wishful thinking.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

* * *

You're too embarrassed to reach out to him, so you don't.

He doesn't even text you for _weeks._

Okay, he does, but it's like… not the way you _normally_ talk and it leaves your chest so sore that you have to do anything and everything to distract yourself from thinking of him.

You've spent nearly every sleepless night getting off to the memories of what he did to you. Sometimes you just _sob_ because you want it back so bad. You can't focus on anything. Not even training could keep your attention for too long.

So it leads to one night, when even the breeze feels too still and you don't know how to stop yourself, that you gather all your courage and have some _pride._

There's nothing _wrong_ with you— he's made you well aware of how attractive he finds you. He's probably just been busy! He's _not_ avoiding you. How could he?

And if he is, he won't after the nice, pretty picture you send him.

**You:** hey, champ. got a moment to spare for ur favorite person in the whole entire world?

You shove all your insecurities into the deep, dark corners of your mind and wiggle in place, excitement taking over instead of anxiety. You act like you're not waiting for him to reply so when you get a text back a few minutes later, you don't check it right away.

If, like, fifteen seconds count.

**Leon the Loser <3: **Hey… of course I do, love. What's up?

You smile at his new little nickname for you, remembering the last time he used it. Your skin starts going hot all over.

**You:** just wanted to kno what u think of this! since ur fashion sense is impeccable

**Leon the Loser <3: **Duhhh

**Leon the Loser <3: **Send it!

Before you could think twice, you hit send and hold your breath.

And he doesn't reply.

Not after one minute, not after two. Or three. Or four. Or five… or si—

**Leon the Loser <3: **Looks good if you ask me

_That's it? Did I just fuck the fuck up?_

**Leon the Loser <3: **Really, really good.

_That's more like it._

**You:** i was hoping you'd like it

**You:** where should i wear it?

**Leon the Loser <3: **I could tell you where you shouldn't

You grin stupidly, biting your lip and blushing.

**You:** and where would that be?

**Leon the Loser <3:** Underneath and on top of me…

**Leon the Loser <3: **You look incredibly sexy.

You wiggle your hips around like he's there to see, but you can't help it. You can almost _feel_ his words and they send sparks down your spine, filling you with such intense heat that your body simply _reacts._

He thinks that you're _incredibly sexy._ You breathe with that for a moment… you just sent him the most _scandalous_ and _riskiest_ picture of your life, with you in a brand new set of lingerie in your favorite color that you bought with him in mind.

You made sure to let your breasts spill over, to let your areolas peek out and to accentuate the dip of your waist and the curve of your hips as you sat on your bed.

**You:** all for you <3

**Leon the Loser <3: **Is it really?

**You:** of course, baby

**You:** anything for the champion!

**Leon the Loser <3: **Then would you mind taking it off for me?

You smirk. He's probably hornier than _you_ are, being so bold as to ask you to send him full-on nudes. It's so unlike him. Your ego's through the _roof_.

**You:** so soon? i'll think about it…

He takes a bit to reply, and you shiver with anticipation. Your thumb starts rubbing across your breast, still covered in the lace of your bra. It's taking a _lot_ not to touch yourself anymore than this right now.

You gasp when his message comes through.

The noise that comes out of you is involuntary, _desperate._ You squeeze your breast, trying to relieve some of the pressure that's building way too high, your skin tingling with the memory of his touch.

His shy, sweet smile and his nice broad shoulders and his tan skin and the drops of water running down it. His pecs, his muscles, his happy trail that you'd beg to see, his sex lines cutting down to where a towel is wrapped low on his hips…

You plop down on your bed. You think you might be dying, and that he's trying to kill you.

Your fingers slither down your bare stomach.

**You:** yum

**You:** would you mind letting me suck you off again?

**Leon the Loser <3: **Only if you spread those beautiful legs for me, love

You don't expect it to be so _fluid,_ the way you're… _sexting._ But the surprise is stifled by your craving. You've got a hundred different things you're ready to do with him, to him, _for_ him running through your mind and you can't settle and choose for the life of you.

You're trying to catch the breath that he took right out of you, still.

Your hand slips under the lace and you moan, your eyes locked on his picture.

_Fuck it._

You call him.

He says your name gruffly, and you literally _groan_ into the speaker.

"Where're you?" you sigh, eyes squeezing shut as you pick up the pace.

"My new place," he says in one short breath. He's panting. It sends chills down your side and then through the rest of your body.

" _Why?_ " you whine, circling your clit roughly.

" _Fuck,_ " he whispers. "Are you _touching yourself?_ "

"Mm _hmm_ …" You nod against your phone like he can see you. The noise he makes draws a gasp out of you, and you laugh as the pleasure shoots up your spine. " _You?_ "

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckles breathily, a pained sort of grunt following it.

"No time for games, Lee…" You smirk as he moans at the sound of his name. "Your games… they take me _here…_ "

"I'll help you out, baby." His breath wavers, a soft sound coming out of his throat. "Just tell me what you need."

"I need you _inside_ me, _Leon…_ " you moan, rolling your hips. "I need you to _fuck_ me… why haven't you _fucked_ me?"

"Soon, baby, I promise, I _promise_."

"Don't you know how bad I _need you?_ " You nearly sob, all the frustration pooling into your chest and filling your throat.

"I need you too," he says, deep and low. "I need to fill you up… bet you feel as gorgeous as you look, love. _Fuck._ "

"Yeah," you breathe. " _Fuck._ I'm fucking myself right now… remember…"

"Yeah, I remember. The sexiest thing I've ever _seen…_ "

" _Mmm…_ _Leon."_

"Yeah, baby?

"I want your cum inside of me."

He's silent for a moment before he chuckles. "I'll be so deep inside you, fucking you so good that you'll only know my name. That's what you want, right, baby?"

" _Yes…_ "

"Yeah, that's my girl," he nearly whispers, "that's my girl… cum for me, baby."

"Cum for _me."_

"Oh, I'm _about_ to…"

You say each other's names like it's the only language you speak and then you're falling apart, coming together, moving with the heat of bliss that rolls through you.

You don't feel like a part of the world when you fall back down.

"I love you too."

Your eyes shoot open, panic puncturing your heart.

" _What?_ "

"Come tomorrow. I'll show you."

With that, he hangs up. You reach for the pendant on your chest.

* * *

He opens the door with bright eyes and a bright smile and you melt right in.

You're in his arms in a second, wondering how long it took you to find out you were in love.

Years and years built up into this. Reckless abandon. Your tongue sliding over his as his hands slide up your thighs and it could only ever make sense that you belong to him.

" _Leon,"_ you say, just because it's just about all you know. " _Leon…_ "

He lifts you and pushes you roughly against the wall, his hips pinning you against it as he fills his hands with your breasts. He kisses you deeply before ripping your top over your head.

"All for me?" he smirks, staring at your bra. The same one he saw last night.

You shimmy your chest and smile. "And no one else."

The playful look in his eyes dissipate into something dark, _dangerous._ He pushes you up the wall by the ass and sinks his teeth into the tops of your breasts, leaving marks that feel like bruises. Your head lolls back and you grab the back of his, holding him there.

He unhooks your bra and tears it off of you, taking your bare chest gently into his palms. Your legs wound tighter around him.

" _Perfect,_ " he mutters, mesmerized. He holds your breasts so adoringly, his thumbs brushing over your nipples. You thread the fingers of one hand through the hair at the back of his head, the other smoothing over his chest.

He dips his head and sucks a nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his index and thumb. His other hand pushes into your lower back, walking somewhere you don't open your eyes to see. He's making you see _stars._

He _throws_ you on the bed and grabs the same tit, sucking even harder this time. He moans around your nipple and so do you, tugging at his hair now.

He bites at the underside, leaving love at the skin there, kissing across your sternum as he does the exact same to your other side.

Underneath him, you writhe against him, rolling your hips and mewling, begging for _release._

He licks a hot trail down your stomach, keeping his eyes on yours until it's too much for you to see. You feel him roughly pull at your underwear and strip them off, his hands spreading your legs apart sharply.

He presses your thighs against your sides, his tongue already slipping inside you. His lips are fully against you, eating you slowly, drinking you in, pulling the most inhumane noises out of you that you cannot even _recognize_.

The jerk's smirking against you, teeth scraping your clit. You squirm but he stops you with his forearms pressing into your hips and stomach, holding you down.

" _Fuck, Leon,_ " you growl, your frustration getting the better of you.

He stares at you for a hot second before licking you full and slow, ending with a kiss. "Patience, love." He kisses your pussy again, longer this time, and then he's sucking at your clit, harder and harder and _harder_ until—

Just like last time, he takes in every drop from you, licking you up as you come down from another high.

Despite the weakness you feel, you glare at him. "Take your fucking clothes off."

He _smirks_ yet again and pulls his shirt over his head, and already, you're ready for him again. He pulls his shorts off, and for the first time, you see him fully naked.

You both take the time to admire each other, every second adding fuel to the fire. The heat has always been unbearable for you, but now it's _scorching._

You use what little strength you have to sit yourself up and _tug_ him forward, kissing him so hard your teeth knock and your lips swell but it's all you can do.

He crawls onto the bed without breaking away from you, wrapping you in his arms and pulling you onto his lap.

He bites your lip as her spreads your ass cheeks, cool air hitting your pussy. You back up into his touch and wound your arms tight around his neck, holding his face to your chest.

He teases you with a single finger, running it gently up and down your opening. You shake against him, moaning with each stroke.

"You ready?" he breathes into your neck, leaving a light kiss there. He grabs your hips tightly and lowers them, aligning it over his own as he leans back against the headboard.

" _Yes_ ," you gasp, sinking onto him.

Slowly, he fills you. You can feel his gaze stuck to you, your expressions completely uninhibited.

You feel it start in your toes and crawl up your legs, swirl with your blood and wrap around your spine. You feel it in your whole entire body and you take all of him in, completing you unlike anything or anyone else.

_I'll never have this again. It's all mine._

_He's all mine._

You hold him tightly, almost afraid to move, as if it'd be over once you do.

"Move, baby," he cooes, leaving kisses along your cheek. "I'm all yours."

His hands are back on your hips, guiding you gently up his cock. You shiver at the movement.

"And… _down._ "

He pulls you down so abruptly that you yelp, the burn it causes fading as quickly as it came. The pain makes it feel more _delicious_ somehow.

" _Again._ "

He brings you up nicely, then slams you back down, stretching you out. Keeping his promise.

"Keep me full…" you mutter to the air, head so lost in the clouds that you don't think to open your eyes. You simply feel it all.

"Always," he says, gently leaning back as you create your own pace.

You push your hips against his, each little groan making you wetter and wetter.

" _Always,_ " you repeat, panting, pressing your palms into his chest to keep yourself upright.

You don't know exactly where his hands are because they're _everywhere,_ burning your skin delectably.

You're _riding_ him. You're _riding Leon._

"You feel amazing, baby. Fucking _incredible. Gorgeous,_ sweetheart. _Fuck_."

" _Ah,_ Leon…"

He keeps your name on his tongue as you pick up the pace, hitting _something_ just right that's making your eyes roll back, His fingers are pressing bruises into your ass and thighs, and then his hips begin to meet yours with every movement, slamming together and making you _yell._

" _Yes,"_ you moan, staying on the word like it'll help you let go. " _Yes yes yes yes yesyesyes Leon…"_

His arms are around your waist now, pulling you into him as he fucks you and you fuck him right back, saying each other's names over and over and over.

He fucks you deeply, drawing you down by the hips everytime his come up, his teeth sinking into your shoulder and then scraping along your neck, getting you so high that all you can do is whimper.

" _I love you,_ " he breathes hotly into your ear, his pace growing harsher and somehow fuller. You roll and push and grind into him, craving the break, _needing_ his end in you.

You gasp as he pushes your back into the mattress, his thumbs pressed into your hips. He's _fucking_ you hard, pulling your whole body against his with each thrust, going _faster_ each time, and your back's arching off the bed, his name becoming noises coming out of your throat.

" _Leon,"_ you say, finally. " _I love you._ "

And that's when he comes to a stop, silence filling the air as he burrows so deeply inside of you. He fills you up again, his lips sliding against yours as you cum.

He collapses on top of you, and just as he apologizes, you keep him there. He nuzzles his nose into your hair and you sigh in contentment, the weight of him comforting you like nothing else.

He kisses you wherever he can reach. You like how he feels inside you, even as he's softening. You don't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, pecking the corner of your mouth.

"For what?" You smile lazily, exhaustion slowly taking over you.

"For not being clear with what I feel for you." He lifts the chain around your neck, taking the pendant between his fingers. "I tried to tell you in other ways…"

"Don't worry, Lee," you hush, taking the dandelion out of his hold. You hold it up above you, a grin spreading across your face. "My wish came true."


End file.
